Tea Girl
by Athena the wise girl
Summary: One-shot! After Slash and Destroy when Leo had tea with that little girl; who was that little girl and did "Mr. Turtle's" visit mean more to her then previously thought. Based on a picture I saw and thought it make a cute story :)


**Yes, yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories (and mostly be doing my homework) but I just HAD to do this! I saw a picture on Deviantart and I thought it was so cute! You should go check it out its Tea Girl e07 by MiniMightyMichelnglo.**

**Anyways, on with the show! ENJOY!**

"And then we went after that this HUGE elephant jumped up and started to walk on a giant ball!"

"So cool!"

"I wish I had gone to the circus!"

The early morning gossip in Goodwill Elementary was the big circus that comes to New York every year for only three days. Almost everyone got to go and those who didn't listened in on what others had to tell about it. Well not everyone got to listen in.

"Well I got to spend Spring Break with my new friend," Zoey Green piped up "his name is Mr. Turtle."

The small clique stopped to acknowledge the little brown red haired girl for half a second before the "leader" of the group sneered at her "Mr. Turtle?"

"Yeah, he's a giant turtle," Zoey went on "he played tea party with me and he was really nice and-"

The group quickly got up to leave just as Zoey was talking, leaving the small girl all by herself as the others head to lunch.

"She's such a weirdo." One girl whispered to the other and all giggle in agreement.

Zoey frowns sitting a moment longer in her desk before gathering her stuff and heading off with the other children. She didn't go to the cafeteria like everyone else did but instead headed straight to the playground. Sure some kids did eat outside but usually they had friends to go along with them. Zoey retreated to a nearby yellow tunneling tube and quickly makes herself at home inside of it. She takes out her brown paper lunch bag and retrieves her simple PB & J sandwich and juice box.

Zoey sighed, leaning her head back against the wall of the tunnel, yet another lunch alone in her yellow tunnel. She never understood why none of the other children liked her; she wasn't much shorter or bigger than any of the other kids, her hair was pretty normal, she didn't dress weird, and she was neither smart nor dumb. Yet they call her weird.

Why was that?

Sometimes she wished her mommy was her with her but her daddy had said it was somewhere else now. He said she left somewhere where she wasn't sick anymore and was very happy and waiting for us to go and visit her one day. Thing is Zoey knew she was dead and understood her mommy wasn't coming back. She just couldn't understand why her daddy didn't just tell her that? Maybe that's why people thought she was weird?

She could understand things they couldn't.

At the end of the day Zoey waited out front like the other children for their moms and dads, only they had friends to talk to. She sat alone, as always, on a wooden bench near the steps of the school observing her fellow schoolmates as they goofed around or talked as they waited for their parents to pick them up.

Zoey once again found herself sighing in sadness from being all by herself. But it soon went away when a familiar pat was felt upon her head. She looks up and smiles at the fuzzy bearded towering above her as he ruffles her hair a bit more.

"Daddy stop it!" she wined

Her father chuckled while Zoey hops up from the bench so he escorts her out of school grounds. But even with the presents of her father Zoey still found herself staring at the laughing groups around them and once again the pit of loneliness appeared again within her.

"So how was school?" her father asked once they were out of school property.

"Fine." She said casually.

No matter what her father asked about, whether it be school or anything else, Zoey always responded with "Fine". This use to worry her father at first, being that her mother had died about a year prior, but now he's just kind of accepted it. I mean sure he still worried, what single father doesn't, but he just hasn't been able to get any more out of her then "Fine" or "Okay".

"Really?" he said solemnly "And anything exciting happen?"

"Not really?" the girl replied, kicking a pebble off to the curb.

"Nothing new with any of your friends?"

That's where Zoey had to think a bit. She didn't really talk much about her friends, being she had none, but just so her daddy wouldn't worry she kind of sort of made it seem that she did.

"Amanda Herbert went to the circus during spring break."

"You mean the one that came last week?" her father asked, she nods in reply.

Her father felt a bit guilty that they couldn't go, he had meetings all that week, she must of felt left out that she couldn't half gone to the circus just like her friends. An idea sprung up in his head "Hay, how 'bout we go out to eat tonight? Like a special back to school outing?"

Zoey smiled "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded "you can even choose the place?"

"Can we go to Torreli's Pizza?" She asked hopefully.

They use to go there all the time when her mother was alive but lately they haven't gone in like forever. Zoey's father thought a moment but not wanting to let his little girl down even more he quickly agreed.

"I guessed you've earned it."

The little girl squeals in delight as she goes to hug her father. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Zoey sat glumly in her special powdered green dress munching on a baloney sandwich as she absentmindedly swings her feet over the edge of the chair, ever so often hitting the counter table. Her daddy was on the phone, typing away at his laptop again. She didn't need to be told that tonight would be canceled, she knew. When the phone rang and he'd get on his laptop Zoey knew he'd be there for hours.

Still, it would have been nice….

After finishing her dinner Zoey quietly retreated back into her room. She closes the door behind her, pausing for a moment just to stare at the door. She'd do that sometimes, just stare at the door as if expecting for someone to enter, and the funny thing was that sometimes she got disappointed when no one came.

The little girl pressed her back against the old wooden door, sliding down to sit on the floor and hugs her knees to her chest. She scans her room full of dolls, stuffed animals, costume dresses and various other uses of entertainment that laid about in her room, it was a little girls dream room. But what uses was all this stuff if there was no one to play with.

_Tap! Tap!_

Zoey quickly lifts her head up from her knees and scans the room again until her eyes land on her window. Her eyes light up at the waving figure on the other side as her raised the glass screen up so he can half way enter.

"I brought tea…as promised," the blue masked turtle holds up a pale blue tea pot to prove his point "would you like some?"

Zoey smiled and nods as she goes to set the tea table. Now that Mr. Turtle was able to pour them both some tea inside the plastic pink tea cups. This was much better than the water she usually used for "tea" and she guessed that the "green tea" that he wanted didn't tastes as good as the one they were having now.

Yes, today was a very nice day because she got to spend some time with her best friend Mr. Turtle.

**Did you like it? If so please REVIEW! That is if you haven't already fallen asleep do to it being so plane :( But what can you do, I'm sick and hopped up on cold syrup ;-P PEACE, LOVE AND CHOCOLATE Y'ALL!**


End file.
